


That's Not Tomato Juice

by nightbirdrises



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's dorm roommate, Blaine, seems to have a serious addiction to juice boxes. However, not all is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Tomato Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my small contribution to the Klaine Book Project of 2015, the theme of which was AUs! The artwork that accompanied it in the book was done by the lovely Veerle ([plume-artwork](http://plume-artwork.tumblr.com)), who was also key in coming up with the idea in the first place. If/when she posts the art publicly, I'll put the link to the post in here!
> 
> Also, in order to fit the one page in the book, I did cut out a few ideas for this story I had - it's possible I'll write a little something more in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> Final note: the project still has some damaged books available! If you're interested, head over to [their page](http://klainebookproject.tumblr.com).

“We need to talk,” Kurt says as soon as his roommate walks in the door. Blaine pauses, eyebrows raised, and nods slowly, closing the door behind him. Realizing this moment of hesitation, he adds, “Unless you have something important to do first.”

“No, it’s…” Blaine shakes his head, then smiles a little. “It’s not important. What’s going on?”

“It’s about our fridge,” Kurt says, indicating the appliance with a wave of his hand. He notices Blaine stiffen and stand up straighter, as if bracing himself. To ease Blaine’s sudden nervousness, he continues, “It’s not that serious. It’s just that my friend brought a cheesecake for us, and unless you really want to eat it all right now, I have to keep it chilled.”

“And… oh.” Blaine opens the tiny fridge and reveals the space inside – completely taken up by stacks of plain, unmarked juice boxes. “Right.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were living off of that stuff,” Kurt says with a smile, trying not to look as if he’s angry with his admittedly cute roommate, because he’s not. He’d just like some of Blaine’s supposed tomato juice – he’s seen that it’s red and rather thick, and the only sort of juice he can think of that fits the bill is tomato – out of the way so he can store his dessert. He pulls one of the boxes out of the fridge and turns it over in his hand, a slight frown coming to his lips as he realizes another difference between these and most other juice boxes. “How do you even open these? There’s no place where you can poke the straw in.”

“Um, I can show you,” Blaine says quietly, reaching for it. Kurt hands the box over, curious; his roommate's attitude intrigues him nearly as much as the juice boxes themselves. It’s also unsettling – what secret could possibly merit this sense that Blaine has solemnly resigned himself to the task of explaining it? “But first, can you promise not to freak out?”

“Why would I freak out?” Kurt asks, but Blaine’s already taking a deep breath, as if smelling the box. His body relaxes and his mouth opens – Kurt barely keeps from gasping out loud at the sight of two long, pointed fangs, one of which Blaine uses to bite a hole in the box with a nearly inaudible _snick_. “Oh my God. Please tell me you’re just messing with me. Those are extremely realistic fangs from some Halloween costume you wore in high school. Right?”

“No, I’m definitely a vampire,” Blaine says matter-of-factly, sticking the attached plastic straw into the box and taking a sip of what is absolutely not tomato juice. He’d appear entirely confident if not for the worry that lingers in his gaze as he watches for a reaction. Kurt scoffs and covers his mouth, unable to believe his eyes. “What? I swear I don’t sparkle. Except for that one time last month, but that was just glitter from making cards for some kids in the hospital.”

“You…” Kurt trails off, trying to make sense of what his eyes see and his brain thinks so that he can put it all into words. “I’m looking at my college roommate, who’s a vampire, drinking blood out of a juice box with a _bendy straw_. You should be terrifying, but…”

“But?” Blaine asks cautiously, almost hopefully.

“But somehow you’re still, you know, cute to me. Is that a vampire thing? Can you manipulate my emotions?” Kurt’s eyes go wide. “Are you going to make me fall in love with you and then attack when I’m off-guard?”

“No, no, even if I could, I’d never do that,” Blaine says sincerely – earnestly, even. “But… you think I’m cute?” Kurt drops his hand from where he’d been holding his heart and nods, feeling the blush in his cheeks. “Because, well, I wanted to ask you something earlier, but now I don’t know if I should because you _know_ and I thought you'd probably want to get as far away from me as possible.”

“Not true,” Kurt tells him, anticipation rising in his chest, quickening his heartbeat. Blaine glances at his neck, where he must be able to sense the rush of blood. It would be creepy beyond belief if it weren’t for the fact that it’s Blaine, and he’s one of the least threatening (and most charming) people he knows. “Ask me.”

“Okay.” Blaine clears his throat and takes Kurt’s hand; his fingers are cool to the touch, but it isn’t long before Kurt’s warmth reaches them. “Kurt Hummel, will you go on a date with me?”

“Of course,” Kurt says, grinning as he pulls his roommate – also the sweetest vampire he’s ever met – into a warm, enthusiastic hug.

“You smell good, by the way,” Blaine mutters into his neck. “You always do.”

Kurt doesn’t respond – he’s not sure what he would say, seeing as he’s still processing Blaine’s confession. But he does let his smile grow with the knowledge that he, somehow, feels safe like this. Safe, and perhaps even loved.


End file.
